The Utlima Emerald:Heroes Of The Universe
by Shadic23
Summary: Many Heroes,One Huge Emerald,Will the heroes save their universes and get the emerald back? Starring Sonic,Goku,Megaman,Megaman X,Yuna,Mario and others!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anyone of the characters in this story,NOT ANYONE OF THEM!_

_**Chapter 1**_

**It's a quiet and warm day in Mobius. Laying on the grass in Green Hill. Sonic The Hedgehog looks up to the sky and remembers all of his adventures he had. Then he sees Something falling from the sky. To his eyes,it looks like a Chaos Emerald. But before Sonic could see fully,it smashed into the ground. He stands up real quick. "Wow...that felt like a earthquake...I better go check it out!" said Sonic as he raced to the crash site of the "Chaos Emerald". As he arrived,he saw Miles "Tails" Prower,a two tailed fox that has hung around with Sonic on many of his adventures,and Knuckles The Echinda,the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. "Guys...is this a Chaos Emerald...or the Master Emerald?"said Sonic as he wonders about the big emerald. Tails looks strangly at the emerald. "It's called the Utlima Emerald. But I never knew it exsited" Said Tails as Knuckles comes beside him and starts to explain. "The Ultima Emerald is like The Chaos Emeralds and The Master Emerald rolled into one. Rumor has it that the Super Emeralds helped create this huge emerald. But it was far too powerful so with all the powers of the emeralds,they sent the Utlima Emerald into space. Never to be seen again...until now."**

**"Now...I WILL TAKE IT!" Sonic and his friends are in shock as the see Dr.Ivo Eggman (Robotnik to others) with a semi big claw ready to pick up the Utlima Emerald. "Oh no you wont!" Knuckles jumps up and smashes his fist into Eggman's small craft. His hand is now lodged into the craft as it starts smoking. Sonic watches and waits to make his move on Eggman as a guy in a black coat watches the battle and the Utlima Emerald. Sonic jumps up and smashes Eggman with a Sonic spin as Knuckles finally gets loose. He then lands on the ground as Eggman crashes onto the Utlima Emerald. The Utlima Emerald starts to crack as Sonic jumps atop of it and starts to faceoff with Eggman.**

**Meanwhile in another universe. A certain blue and red reploids made it to a huge fortress in the middle of a barren wasteland. "X,this is it,once we go in,there's no turning back,not even for ANY rest!" said the Red Reploid named Zero,Leader of the special Zero Unit in the Maverick Hunters. Beside him is Megaman X,the leader of the 17th Unit of the Maverick Hunters. His eyes burn with fire since he knows that Sigma,the evil madman virus reploid,was inside there,trying to get the virus to the new generation of reploids. One of them was Axl,a protoype new gen reploid. "Alia,hurry up,I need my pistols so I can help X!" said Axl with a worried look on his face. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can,I just wish you would stay here and let X and Zero handle this one." said Alia,the voice for X and Zero on their missions,but lately been engineneer for the Maverick Hunters since Douglus has been in repairs. Alia gives Axl his pistols as Axl gives Alia and says "Thanks". It's no problem Axl just be careful". I will Alia,wish me luck!" said Axl as he takes off to Sigma's fortress. Minutes later in the fortress X and Zero goes to the core as they hear a familer voice. "X,ZERO,WAIT UP!" Axl catches up with them as he catches his breath a little. "Ah Axl" said X,"Glad you can finally make it,we were worried." Axl smiles as he says,"I would been here faster,Now the Maverick Hunter Trio are ready to take Sigma down once and for all!"**

**"Is that so Axl?" A voice is heard as a shadow comes down right in front of them. He then shows his face,which turns out to be Sigma. "X,Zero and Axl,the Three Muskateers of the Maverick Hunters,I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY WHERE I FINALLY RING YOUR NECKS!" X,Zero and Axl stand their ground as Sigma starts walking around them. "Sigma,I made a vow to the earth...no TO all the universe that I will take you down one way or another." Sigma laughs as he looks at X. "Well,you might just get that chance. GET READY X!" Sigma positions himself as X,Zero and Axl get themselves ready.**

**Meanwhile,in another universe. In the skies above. 3 women called The Gullwings still search clues to where their friend is. Those 3 are Yuna,Rikku and Paine. Yuna looks outside as the ship starts going down. "PREPARE FOR LANDING!" Rikku gets Yuna and gets her to her seat. The ship starts to desend as Yuna thinks to herself,"Soon...I will find you...soon."**

**Thunder and Lightening flickers as The heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Luigi,The Mario Brothers stands there,ready to fight against their arch-enemy Bowser Koopa (it's normally Bowser,but he has a last name,despite it). "YOU FOOLS!" Said Bowser in a angry mood while a rope is holding Princess Peach Toadstool,"I will finally have the chance to destory you "Stupid Mario Brothers" once and for all! Time for one last fight!" "Get Ready Luigi" Said Mario as he gets ready. "Right Mario!" said Luigi. Bowser starts to throw the first punch,but a strong backhand sends Bowser flying. The man goes up and gives him a strong piledriver. The man then steps out of the shadows. Bowser looks up in anger,"W...W...Wario!" It then shows Wario,standing over Bowser with a evil smile,"Two things fatboy,One,if anyone wants to make Mario fall to anyone's knees,it will be ME,and 2,WHERE'S MY BROTHER WALUIGI!" Bowser keeps looking up. He then spits in Wario's face and says,"Your brother..is in Hell! WHERE HE BELONGS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"KAKAROT,HURRY WITH THAT DAMN KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!" said Vegeta,the prince of Sayians as he tries to stall for time against Frieza who was brought back to life by a Rebuilt Cell. He gives a punch to the stomich to Vegeta as Goku (Kakarot to Vegeta) aims his Kamehameha Wave at Frieza. "Damn Sayian monkey,this time YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH!" said Frieza as he blasts Vegeta down to the ground with a small Death Ball. Vegeta stands up slowly as he turns to Goku,"Ka...Ka...Kakarot...HURRY...NOW!" Goku finally gets it ready and points it at Frieza as Frieza gets ready to attack Vegeta one more time.**

**"Time to die Blue Bomber!"said Bass,the robot superior and equal to the blue bomber,the fighting robot,Megaman. Megaman fires a strong Mega Buster at Bass,but Bass dodges and spears Megaman down. "Megaman,you don't know how long you've been a thorn in my side. Ever since I first met you,and had to team up with you against the Robot King! Now I will take you down for good!" Bass gets up and jumps back. He takes his B Buster and aims it at Megaman. "DIE BLUE BOMBER!" Bass fires at Megaman,a familer whistle is head as a robot with a shield comes in and blocks Bass's attack. Megaman looks up,he gets a huge smile on his face,"Protoman?"**

**Sonic uses a Sonic Spin and uppercuts Eggman,making him fall. He lands right on his butt,making the Utlima Emerald crack more. "Eggman,you keep trying to beat me every chance you get,but every time you try it ends up in failure. What makes you think you'll take the Utlima Emerald while I'm around?" said Sonic as he positions himself for another attack. Eggman slowly gets up and looks at Sonic,then he pulls out a remote with a red button on it. "Sonic,prepare for your DOOM!" He presses the red button showing the rise of the Egg Carrier which shows 50 Metal Sonics onboard. Sonic looks shocked and stunned as he keeps looking at the Egg Carrier. "I'm guessing this is not going to be a easy fight this time around...is it Eggy?" said Sonic as he turns to Eggman. "Sonic,every fight you get into is not easy." said Eggman as the Utlima Emerald cracks more. "But this time,this fight WILL be your last! Say goodbye Sonic!" As Eggman starts to give the order to attack,the Utlima Emerald starts to crack to it's end. The universes start to alter thanks to the cracking of the emerald. "Attack!" As Eggman says it,the Utlima Emerald shatters into pieces. Sonic and Eggman falls from the shatter. The pieces scatter around the world. A few of the pieces hit the Egg Carrier and making ti explode with the 50 Metal Sonics. As Sonic lands,he looks up and it shows a big portal. The same Portal shows up in X's Universe. "Zero...Look!" said Axl as X fights Sigma,weaking him with every blow. "What's that?" as Rikku points at the portal showing up in Yuna's Universe. "I don't know,but we're going into it fast,BRACE FOR IMPACT!" said Yuna as they hold onto their seats. Wario picks up Bowser and throws him to the other side of Bowser's castle. A portal pops up and sucks Bowser into it. Mario sees it as Luigi asks,"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "I know Luigi...I know" said Mario as Wario starts to look at it. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fires the wave at Frieza,making a huge hole in him. Frieza falls as another portal opens and sucks in Frieza. "Vegeta...look!" said Goku as Vegeta looks on. Protoman helps Megaman up as Bass charges at them both,but stops as another portal pops up in front of them. "Protoman,what's that?" said Megaman as Bass looks at it. "Brother...I don't know." The man in the black coat in Sonic's Universe pulls out a walkie talkie and contacts someone. "Sir...somehow,phase one of the master plan is complete,the Utlima Emerald is shattered!" The guy on the other says,"Good,proceed with phase two!" "Yes sir!",the guy in the black coat leaves as the other universes start to suck into Sonic's Universe. Mario,Wario,Luigi,Yuna,Rikku,Paine,Goku,Vegeta,Megaman,Bass,Protoman,Megaman X,Zero and Axl is sucked into the portals as well as Tails and Knuckles. "Sonic!" Shadow teleports in and tries to save Sonic,but him and Sonic are sucked into the portal.**

_Where are the heroes going? Will they be able to survive? Find out in Chapter 2 of...The Utlima Emerald:Heroes of the Universe!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:I know it might look a little crappy,but in later chapters,it will explain everything. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2:A New Evil

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anyone in this story._

_**Chapter 2**_

**"Sonic...SOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCC" As Tails trys to call out to him,Sonic is flat on his back,out cold coming from out of the portal. "Come on Sonic...Please Wake up". After a few minutes,Sonic finally wakes. Tails's eyes grow wide as he happly hugs Sonic. Sonic pushes Tails off of him. "Tails,I'm fine,just don't hug me again!" said Sonic as he slowly gets back up. Shadow helps Sonic up a little as Knuckles finally turns around to see Sonic awake. "Finally,the hero awakes!" said Knuckles with a cocky attitude. "Knuckles,shut up!" said Sonic as he turns to Shadow. Half a smile is shown from his face as he says,"Thanks Shadow,for trying to save me." Shadow just looks up and says,"Well next time,you can save yourself,now I'm with you in someplace...Tails,do you even know where we are?" Tails looks at his radar to find out where they are. He then picks up something. Tails then motions the guys to follow him. They follow him to where the signal is. They stop as Tails picks up a crystal like piece,he holds the radar up to it and it shows signs of a emerald piece. Tails smiles and shouts,"YES! This is one of the pieces of the Utlima Emerald that shattered!" Sonic looks at it and grins,"Awesome Tails,if we can find more of the emerald pieces,we can put the Utlima Emerald back together!" Shadow pulls out a Chaos Emerald from out of his bag. He looks at the emerald for a minute and then says,"If we go ahead now,we can find 3 more pieces in 3 hours." Sonic nodded and with that. Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Shadow start walking to find the next emerald fragments.**

**"Mario!" Luigi tries to wake up Mario from the slumber he fell in after they passed through the portal. Wario walks up to the sleeping Mario and sits on him. Mario starts screaming as he wakes,"GET OFF ME WARIO!" Wario gets as he smirks,"I knew that work,WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mario gets up and bonks Wario on the head. He then shouts,"NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT,THAT PILEDRIVER MOVE WON'T SAVE YOU!" Luigi steps in and says,"Guys,you need to quit arguing! Does anyone know where we are by any chance?" Mario and Wario start looking around to see where they around. After they looked for a minute,they shake their heads no. Luigi starts to look around for a town. He takes a few steps til he trips over a green crystal. He then gets up and picks it up. Mario goes over to Luigi and asks,"You ok bro?" "Yea,I'm ok Mario" said Luigi as he rubs his head,"But look at what I found!" Luigi shows Mario and Wario the piece of the weird crystal,but they wonder what it is. "Hmmmmmm" Mario ponders for a minute,then he says,"Let's go ahead and find out where we are. Cause Bowser went through that thing,so he might be here as well." Both Luigi and Wario said,"Ok". "Let'sa GO!" As those words were said,Mario,Luigi and Wario started walking to find out where they are.**

**"Zero...Zero..." a strange voice is heard as Zero turns to see who it is. "Zero...my masterpiece." The red reploid is confused as he asks,"Who are you!" He pulls our his Z-Saber. "Tell me Now!" Shouts Zero. The shadowy guy just smiles and says,"Soon Zero...Soon." He dissappers as Zero shouts,"WAIT!" All of a sudden,he turns to see a half destroyed X,powered up and ready to fire. "X...what are you doing?" said Zero as he looks confused. X points it right at Zero's head and says,"...Your his creation...you must...die...by Dr.Light's orders and the...Maverick Hunters...goodbye...my friend..." Zero looks at X fast and shouts,"X,NOOOOOOOOOO!" X fires his buster and it then shows a white light as a voice is heard saying,"Zero...Zero!" Zero finally wakes up and sees that Axl has woken him from the slumber. Axl helps Zero up and asks,"You ok Zero?" Zero replies with a calm voice,"Yea,I'm fine,how's X?" Axl turns to see X looking at the ocean. The soothing water relaxes X as he closes his eyes and smiles. "Nice to see you finally awake Zero,We were worried about you."said X. Zero smirks as he says,"Thanks X,but you know me,I'll be fine,I've handled worse." X turns to Zero and gives him a piece of a green crystal. "Do you know what this is?" said X with a concerened look. Zero shakes his head and gives it back to X and is about to say something,but a explosion is heard. "Zero,you can tell me later. There's a explosion down there,Maverick Hunters,LET'S GO!" X,Zero and Axl now gets up and rushes to the scene of the explosion.**

**The smoke clears as it shows Bass still trying to destroy Megaman and Protoman. Protoman is now charging his P-Buster as he gives Megaman enough time to get up. Bass goes to fire again,but he then stops. He then takes his weapon down and looks down. He picks up a small crystal and shows it to Megaman and Protoman. "I suppose you know what THIS IS,don't you?" said Bass as he shows Megaman the small crystal. "Bass...I've never seen it in my life. They're maybe more though,I can actually sense it. I don't know why." said Megaman. Bass smiles and says,"Well then,if there is,let's go and find them!" He then says to himself,"I don't know how many,but it might be enough to destroy Megaman and Protoman once and for all!" With that...**

**Megaman,Protoman and Bass walks to find more pieces.**

**Yuna,Rikku and Paine finally wake after their ship crashes into the ground. Yuna stands up and help Rikku and Paine up. They go into the computer room and started to check on their location. "It says location unknown Yuna." said Rikku as she keeps looking at the computer. Yuna opens the hatch to the outside. She looks around and sees a piece of crystal. She picks up the crystal as Paine comes out. "Yuna,what is that?" Paine asks. Rikku jumps onto Paine's head,knocking her down and she then grabs the crystal. "OOOH,YUNA,THIS IS LOVELY! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?" Said Rikku in a gleeful mood. Yuna just says with a smile,"I don't know." "Well let's go find more" Rikku says as she rushes like crazy. Yuna shouts,"Rikku,wait up!" as Yuna and Paine chase after Rikku.**

**"KAKAROT...KAKAROT...WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING IDIOT!" Vegeta tries to wake up Goku from his slumber as Goku dreams of...food. Vegeta flies up and powers up a little blast. He fires it at Goku,making a small hole. Goku wakes up real fast as he looks up. Goku then shouts,"VEGETA,WHAT WAS THAT FOR,I WAS SLEEPING GOOD!" Vegeta closes his eyes in anger as he says to himself,"I wish I know why I team up with Kakarot sometimes,he makes me so mad!" Vegeta then flies back down and lands. He helps up Goku as Goku looks around. Vegeta sees something in Goku's ear and takes it out. "Vegeta,what did you just do?" "Take a look at this Kakarot." said Vegeta as he shows Goku the small crystal. "Gee Vegeta" said Goku with a concerened look,"I don't know what it is." Goku thinks for a second and asks,"You think there could be more?" Vegeta looks at Goku. "I don't know Kakarot,but I say we find a town,cause our energies are low." said Vegeta. With that said,Vegeta and Goku start walking to the next town.**

**In a remote castle,the guy in the black suit looks at the 6 seperate moniters showing the 6 teams. Another guy in a black suit comes up behind the first guy. "Sir,phase 2 has been completed. The guys we captured are having their brains planted with a mind control device,but like you requested,they will still have control of their minds and bodies,I don't know why you doing that,we could tell them..." The first guy is now interupted by the other guy. "NO! We got what we needed,we just need the emerald fragments and soon,the world will be ours." The first guy then says,"Not just this world,but all the other worlds. Organization XIII maybe finished thanks to a certain boy. But the Destructive XIII will bring in a NEW era of darkness! BWAHAHAHAHAHA" said the Destructive XIII's leader and the first guy walks away. **

**Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Shadow keep walking til they see a sign. "Apex City,1 mile away,straight ahead." said Sonic as he reads the sign. He then says,"Well,if we're going to crash for the night,might as well get to the city and fast!" They agree with Sonic and rushes to Apex City. Suddenly a bolt rushes down on them...makin them stop in their tracks. Sonic opens his eyes as they are in shock to see a liquid monster in their way.**

_Will Sonic be able to stop this monster? Will X,Zero and Axl make it to the explosion in time? Will the others share the same fate? Find out in Chapter 3 of The Utlima Emerald:Heroes Of The Universe!_


	3. Chapter 3:The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any of the characters in this story._

_**Chapter 3**_

**Sonic,Shadow,Tails and Knuckles stand there as the monster finally reveals his form. It shows his light green eyes,his semi big claws and his horn on the top of his head as Sonic,Tails and Knuckles drops their mouths in shock. Shadow just looks at him and askes a shocked Sonic. "When your done licking dirt from the ground Sonic,you can tell me...WHO THE HELL IT IS!" said Shadow with a angered look on his face. Sonic finally closes his mouth and turns to Shadow. He says to Shadow,"That Shadow...that is...Chaos. The God Of Destruction!" Shadow looks at Sonic like he was crazy and asks,"The God Of Destruction?"**

**Sonic shakes his head yes at Shadow. Shadow looks at Chaos and laughs,"I am the utlimate life form,this guy is just a puddle of water,but standing up." said Shadow with a even more concerened look. Sonic then says,"Trust me,this guy is no pushover if he gets his hands on those Chaos Emeralds." Shadow then looks at Sonic,"What do you mean,"If he gets the Chaos Emeralds",what do you mean by that?" Sonic starts telling Shadow about the story of Chaos.**

**Mario,Luigi and Wario continue to walk to the nearest town. "Mario...are we there yet? said Luigi with a worried look on his face. Wario shouted at Luigi,"NO,WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" "Will you two shut up!" said Mario,now annoyed at Luigi and Wario. "You two are like a bunch of bickerin children!" "Sorry Bro" said Luigi. "I'm just hungry right now." Mario then said,"I know,but we're almost in town...Just hold out for a little longer." As Mario finishes,a liquid monster stands in the way,looking like Mario! Mario turns to see. His face gets from hungry to serious as he prepares for a fight. Wario smirks and rushes at the imposter Mario. "WARIO,STOP,THAT'S SHADOW MARIO!" Mario shouted,but it was too late,Wario starts throwing a few punches at Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario grabs Wario's last punch and slings the fat Wario down. Luigi's eyes widen as he could not believe what he just saw. Shadow Mario's eyes keeps a lock on the fallen Wario. "SHADOW MARIO!" shouted Mario,'REVEAL YOUR TRUE SELF NOW!" Shadow Mario turns around and pulls out a big paintbrush. A symbol of a old man is shown on the brush as Mario is filled with more shock. "That's E.Gadd's brush...wait...BOWSER JR,SHOW YOURSELF!" Shadow then reveals his true form,showing Bowser Jr. His eyes pitch black,looking like he was posessed.**

**The Smoke starts to clear as X,Zero and Axl finally arrive at the scene. Zero tries to take a look,but a blast is fired and heads for Axl. X blasts his X Buster at the blast,cancelling it. "OK,WHO ARE YOU,REVEAL YOURSELF!" said X as the smoke almost fully clears. It shows a cannon first. Then it shows the cannon attached to a shoulder. X is shocked to see who it is after the smoke clears. "V...V...Vile!" Vile is now shown,coming closer to the Maverick Hunter trio. Normally,Vile would say a sly remark,but his eyes turn red,looking like he is possesed. "Vile,stop!" said Zero as he pulls out his Z-Saber. Vile stops and looks at Zero. He aims the cannon and fires. X sees it and blasts the blast,cancelling it again. Vile turns his head at X,looking at him and says in a monetone,"Must...destroy...X" X points at Vile with his X Buster again as Axl pulls out and points his Rose Guns at Vile.**

**Vegeta's body lands down hard as Goku fires a multi blast attack as Raditz. Raditz,looking like he came back from the dead,eyes possesed as he blocks the blasts with his hands. He rushes at Goku and knees his stomich hard,then he gives a double axe handle to Goku's back,landing him down to the ground. As Goku is laid back in pain,he flashes back to the few minutes before the fight. Goku rushes to the nearest town as Vegeta tries to catch up. "KAKAROT,STOP,NOW!" shouted Vegeta as Goku stops in his tracks. "Come on Vegeta"said Goku,"We're almost there!" Vegeta then says,"Catching up with you Kakarot is like trying to catch a bunny rabbit,but the difference is,the bunny is smarter!" "Aw come on!" as Goku says that,a blast comes down,almost hitting the two. They dodge the blast in time and land on their feet. "Ok,who's the moron who fired at the prince of Sayians!" said Vegeta in a blind rage. They both turn to see a long,black haired sayian in front of them. "RADITZ!" they both shouted as Raditz's possesed eyes look at both Goku and Vegeta. The flashback ends as Goku's eyes open up and sees Raditz's foot,ready to stomp on Goku. Goku dodges out of the way and gets Vegeta up real quick. Vegeta pushes Goku off as they get ready to fight again.**

**Yuna,Rikku and Paine keeps walking to the nearest town. Yuna stops in her tracks as Rikku and Paine stop. Rikku asks,"Yuna,you ok?" Yuna's eyes are now shocked as she sees the cloaked guy. A Strand of Blonde Hair is seen as the cloaked guy walks to a portal and goes in it. "That's him" said Yuna in a more cheerful mood. She rushes to the portal,but it closes and shows a liquid monster,short one. It attacks at Yuna,but Paine casts a Freeze Spell to freeze it in it's tracks. Yuna pulls out her pistols and gets ready to shoot,but the monster breaks free and attacks again.**

**Megaman,Protoman and Bass keeps walking as well to the nearest town. Bass thinks and smiles about the crystal piece Megaman had got earlier. A rock is now thrown at then,but Protoman sees it and takes out his sheild. The shield deflects the rock and sends it flying away. Megaman takes a look above and gets punched by a huge fist. He lands on his stomich,dirt on him as he slowly tries to get back up. Bass looks up and sees Gutsman,eyes pale and takes Bass by the head. He slams him down hard to the ground. Gutsman then kicks Protoman's shield off of him and tackles him down. He then punches him a few times,but Megaman finally gets up and charges his M-Buster. He fires at Gutsman,but when it hits him,he dusts it off like nothing happened. Megaman is now shocked as Bass gets back up.**

**Shadow gives a kick or Chaos's head,making him go into a puddle. Knuckles and Tails watches the battle between Shadow and Chaos as Tails figures out why was Chaos was out of the Master Emerald. Sonic stands there,ready to attack when the time was right. "Come on Shadow,just a little more..." said Sonic as his eyes are locked onto Chaos. Chaos comes back up,but transforms into Chaos 1. Sonic is now shocked as he shouts,"HOW IS HE DOING THAT WITHOUT A CHAOS EMERALD?" Tails answers back,"I don't know Sonic,but this is getting akward"**

**In the control room of the six moniters,The Cloaked Guy is now laughing. "Oh Heroes,what will you do if you don't pass the first battle?" He continues to laugh more as he watches the heroes battle again.**

_Will Sonic and Shadow beat Chaos? Will The Mario Bros and Wario beat Bowser Jr? Will Yuna figure out who that guy in the cloaked coat is? Will Megaman beat Gutsman? Will X beat Vile? Will Goku stop Raditz from destroying Vegeta? and why are all the villans the heroes are fighting's eyes are pale? Find out in Chapter 4 of The Utlima Emerald:Heroes Of The Universe!_


End file.
